Final Fantasy IX weapons
The following is a list of weapons in Final Fantasy IX. Daggers Daggers can be used by Zidane, and can inflict their innate status effects with the support ability Add Status. Soul Blade will always miss while Zidane is equipped with daggers. Final Fantasy IX - Dagger Art.png|Concept artwork for the Dagger. Dagger-ffix-weapon.png|Dagger model. MageMasher.png|Concept artwork for the Mage Masher. MageMasher-ffix-dagger.png|Mage Masher model. Mythril Dagger FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Mythril Dagger. MythrilDagger-ffix-dagger.png|Mythril Dagger model. Gladius FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Gladius. Gladius-ffix-dagger.png|Gladius model. Zorlin Shape FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Zorlin Shape. ZorlinShape-ffix-dagger.png|Zorlin Shape model. Orichalcon FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Orichalcon. Orichalcon-ffix-dagger.png|Orichalcon model. Orichalcon.png|Concept artwork for he mechanical knife Zidane wields with his left hand while dual-wielding daggers, occasionally called the Orichalcon. FFIX Unused Knife.png|Unused concept artwork for the Knife. Mage Masher alt FFIX Art.jpg|Alternate concept artwork for the Mage Masher. Man-Eater (unused) FFIX Art.jpg|Unused concept artwork for the Man-Eater. Platinum Dagger (unused) FFIX Art.jpg|Unused concept artwork for the Platinum Dagger. Thief swords Thief swords can only be used by Zidane. They can only inflict their innate status effects with the Soul Blade ability. Add Status does not work with them. Butterfly Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Butterfly Sword. ButterflySword-ffix-thiefsword.png|Butterfly Sword model. The Ogre FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for The Ogre. TheOgre-ffix-thiefsword.png|The Ogre model. Exploda FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Exploda. Exploda-ffix-thiefsword.png|Exploda model. Rune Tooth FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Rune Tooth. RuneTooth-ffix-thiefsword.png|Rune Tooth model. Angel Bless FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Angel Bless. AngelBless-ffix-thiefsword.png|Angel Bless model. Sargatanas FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Sargatanas. Sargatanas-ffix-thiefsword.png|Sargatanas model. Masamune FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Masamune. Masamune-ffix-thiefsword.png|Masamune model. The Tower FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for The Tower. TheTower-ffix-thiefsword.png|The Tower model. Ultima Weapon FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Ultima Weapon. UltimaWeapon-ffix-thiefsword.png|Ultima Weapon model. Rods Rod can only be used by Dagger. Rod.png|Concept artwork for the Rod. Rod-ffix-rod.png|Rod model. MythrilRod.png|Concept artwork the Mythril Rod. MythrilRod-ffix-rod.png|Mythril Rod model. Stardust Rod FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Stardust Rod. StardustRod-ffix-rod.png|Stardust Rod model. HealingRod.png|Concept artwork for the Healing Rod. HealingRod-ffix-rod.png|Healing Rod model. Asura's Rod FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Asura's Rod. Asura'sRod-ffix-rod.png|Asura's Rod model. WizardRod.png|Concept artwork for the Wizard Rod. WizardRod-ffix-rod.png|Wizard Rod model. Whale Whisker FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Whale Whisker. WhaleWhisker-ffix-rod.png|Whale Whisker model. FFIX Rod2 Icon.png|Alternative icon. FFIX Rod3 Icon.png|Alternative icon. Rackets Rackets can only be used by Dagger and Eiko. They are ranged weapons and deal full damage from the back row. AirRacket.png|Concept artwork for the Air Racket. AirRacket-ffix-racket.png|Air Racket model. MultinaRacket.png|Concept Artwork for the Multina Racket. MultinaRacket-ffix-racket.png|Multina Racket model. MagicRacket.png|Concept artwork for the Magic Racket. MagicRacket-ffix-racket.png|Magic Racket model. MythrilRacket.png|Concept artwork for the Mythril Racket. MythrilRacket-ffix-racket.png|Mythril Racket model. PriestsRacket.png|Concept artwork for the Priest's Racket. Priest'sRacket-ffix-racket.png|Priest's Racket model. TigerRacket.png|Concept artwork for the Tiger Racket. TigerRacket-ffix-racket.png|Tiger Racket model. Lacrosse CF (unused) FFIX Art.jpg|Unused concept artwork for a Lacrosse racket. Racket Concept Designs FFIX Art.jpg|Concept designs for various unused rackets. Card077.png|The Tiger Racket's Tetra Master card. Flutes Flutes can only be used by Eiko. GolemsFlute.png|Concept artwork for the Golem's Flute. Golem'sFlute-ffix-flute.png|Golem's Flute model. LamiasFlute.png|Concept artwork for the Lamia's Flute. Lamia'sFlute-ffix-flute.png|Lamia's Flute model. FairyFlute.png|Concept artwork for the Fairy Flute. FairyFlute-ffix-flute.png|Fairy Flute model. Hamelin.png|Concept artwork for the Hamelin. Hamelin-ffix-flute.png|Hamelin model. SirensFlute.png|Concept artwork for the Siren's Flute. Siren'sFlute-ffix-flute.png|Siren's Flute model. Angel Flute FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Angel Flute. AngelFlute-ffix-flute.png|Angel Flute model. Golem's Flute alt FFIX Art.jpg|Alternate concept artwork for the Golem's Flute. Ivory Flute (unused) FFIX Art.jpg|Unused concept artwork for the Ivory Flute. Flute Concept Designs FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for various flutes. Swords Swords can only be used by Steiner, Blank, and Marcus. Broadsword.png|Concept artwork for the Broadsword. Broadsword-ffix-sword.png|Broadsword model. IronSword.png|Concept artwork for the Iron Sword. IronSword-ffix-sword.png|Iron Sword model. MythrilSword.png|Concept artwork for the Mythril Sword. MythrilSword-ffix-sword.png|Mythril Sword model. Blood Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Blood Sword. BloodSword-ffix-sword.png|Blood Sword model. IceBrand.png|Concept artwork for the Ice Brand. IceBrand-ffix-sword.png|Ice Brand model. Coral Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Coral Sword. CoralSword-ffix-sword.png|Coral Sword model. Diamond Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Diamond Sword. DiamondSword-ffix-sword.png|Diamond Sword model. FlameSaber.png|Concept artwork for the Flame Saber. FlameSaber-ffix-sword.png|Flame Saber model. Rune Blade FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Rune Blade. RuneBlade-ffix-sword.png|Rune Blade model. Defender.png|Concept artwork for the Defender. Defender-ffix-sword.png|Defender model. Knight swords Knight swords can only be used by Steiner except for Save the Queen, which is exclusive to Beatrix. Ultima Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Ultima Sword. UltimaSword-ffix-knightsword.png|Ultima Sword model. Excalibur FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Excalibur. Excalibur-ffix-knightsword.png|Excalibur model. Ragnarok FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Ragnarok. Ragnarok-ffix-knightsword.png|Ragnarok model. Excalibur II FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Excalibur II. ExcaliburII-ffix-knightsword.png|Excalibur II model. Excalibur alt FFIX Art .jpg|Alternate concept artwork for the Excalibur. Excalibur II alt FFIX Art.jpg|Alternate concept artwork for the Excalibur II. Excaliburs alt FFIX Art.jpg|Alternate concept artwork for the Excaliburs, used for the Ultima Sword. SaveTheQueen-ffix-weapon.png|Save the Queen model. Staves Staves can only be used by Vivi. MageStaff.png|Concept artwork for the Mage Staff. MageStaff-ffix-staff.png|Mage Staff model. FlameStaff.png|Concept artwork for the Flame Staff. FlameStaff-ffix-staff.png|Flame Staff model. IceStaff.png|Concept artwork for the Ice Staff. IceStaff-ffix-staff.png|Ice Staff model. LightningStaff.png|Concept artwork for the Lightning Staff. LightningStaff-ffix-staff.png|Lightning Staff model. OakStaff.png|Concept artwork for the Oak Staff. OakStaff-ffix-staff.png|Oak Staff model. CypressPile.png|Concept artwork for the Cypress Pile. CypressPile-ffix-staff.png|Cypress Pile model. OctagonRod.png|Concept artwork for the Octagon Rod. OctagonRod-ffix-staff.png|Octagon Rod model. HighMageStaff.png|Concept artwork for the High Mage Staff. HighMageStaff-ffix-staff.png|High Mage Staff model. Mace of Zeus FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Mace of Zeus. MaceOfZeus-ffix-staff.png|Mace of Zeus model. Flame Staff FFIX Art 2.jpg|Alternate concept artwork for the Flame staff. Unused Rod Design FFIX Art.jpg|Unused concept artwork for an unnamed rod. FFIX Staff2 Icon.png|Alternative icon. FFIX Staff3 Icon.png|Alternative icon. Spears Spears can only be used by Freya. Javelin FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Javelin. Javelin-ffix-spear.png|Javelin model. Mythril Spear FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Mythril Spear. MythrilSpear-ffix-spear.png|Mythril Spear model. Partisan FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Partisan. Partisan-ffix-spear.png|Partisan model. Ice Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Ice lance. IceLance-ffix-spear.png|Ice Lance model. Trident FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Trident. Trident-ffix-spear.png|Trident model. Heavy Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Heavy Lance. HeavyLance-ffix-spear.png|Heavy Lance model. Obelisk FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Obelisk. Obelisk-ffix-spear.png|Obelisk model. Holy Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Holy Lance. HolyLance-ffix-spear.png|Holy Lance model. Kain's Lance FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for Kain's Lance. Kain'sLance-ffix-spear.png|Kain's Lance model. Dragon's Hair FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Dragon's Hair. Dragon'sHair-ffix-spear.png|Dragon's Hair model. FFIX Spear2 Icon.png|Alternative icon. Forks Forks can only be used by Quina. Forks deal random damage but are impacted by row placement. Fork.png|Concept artwork for the Fork. Fork-ffix-fork.png|Fork model. NeedleFork.png|Concept artwork for the Needle Fork. NeedleFork-ffix-fork.png|Needle Fork model. MythrilFork.png|Concept artwork for the Mythril Fork. MythrilFork-ffix-fork.png|Mythril Fork model. SilverFork.png|Concept artwork for the Silver Fork. SilverFork-ffix-fork.png|Silver Fork model. Bistro Fork FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Bistro Fork. BistroFork-ffix-fork.png|Bistro Fork model. Gastro Fork FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Gastro Fork. GastroFork-ffix-fork.png|Gastro Fork model. Fork TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game''. Claws Claws can only be used by Amarant. CatsClaws.png|Concept artwork for the Cat's Claws. Cat'sClaws-ffix-fist.png|Cat's Claws model. Poison Knuckles.jpg|Concept artwork for the Poison Knuckles. PoisonKnuckles-ffix-fist.png|Poison Knuckles model. MythrilClaws.png|Concept artwork for the Mythril Claws. MythrilClaws-ffix-fist.png|Mythril Claws model. ScissorFangs.png|Concept artwork for the Scissor Fangs. ScissorFangs-ffix-fist.png|Scissor Fang model. DragonsClaws.png|Concept artwork for the Dragon's Claws. Dragon'sClaws-ffix-fist.png|Dragon's Claws model. Tiger Fangs FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Tiger Fangs. TigerFangs-ffix-fist.png|Tiger Fangs model. Avenger.png|Concept artwork for the Avenger. Avenger-ffix-fist.png|Avenger model. Kaiser Knuckles FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Kaiser Knuckles. KaiserKnuckles-ffix-fist.png|Kaiser Knuckles model. Duel Claws FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Duel Claws. DuelClaws-ffix-fist.png|Duel Claws model. Rune Claws FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork for the Rune Claws. RuneClaws-ffix-fist.png|Rune Claws model. Throwing weapons Throwing weapons are only usable through Amarant's Throw command. These weapons are not equippable. Hammers Hammers can only be used by Cinna. CinnasHammer.png|Artwork of the Hammer. Hammer-ffix-weapon.png|Model of the Hammer. Weapons Category:Weapon lists de:Waffe (FFIX) es:Lista de armas de Final Fantasy IX